Chocolate Surprise
by kittyfinatic515
Summary: Hisoka is trying to get some work done but Tsuzuki won't leave him alone until he plays a game with him. This is a one-shot, and the first fanfic I've written. I wrote the story using a mini dialogue I got for a school assignment. Hope you like it!


Ok, so this is my first time writing fanfiction, but I got this idea from an English assignment. We were given dialogue and had to make up a story, so I had the idea of trying to make a story with the Yami no Matsuei characters. I hope you like it. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters.

'_Character's thoughts'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The pair of shinigami sat in their office, going through the paper work they had to fill out. The younger, blond-haired and green-eyed shinigami was working hard when looked over at his childish partner, who was neglecting to do his portion of the paper work.

Meanwhile, the chocolate-haired, amethyst-eyed Tsuzuki was finding better things to do with his time, by having a mini war reenactment on his desk with little toy soldiers. He was having fun, but he knew he would be having a lot more fun if his partner, Hisoka, was playing with him. So, he decided to push the boy's buttons until he gave in and played his little game.

-- 10 minutes later –

Hisoka sat in his chair, his eye twitching. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Tsuzuki would not stop sneaking up on him and poking the buttons on his shirt. But after ten minutes of this torture, Hisoka decided to give in and play along with Tsuzuki's reenactment, but continued to work at the same time.

"Well all right," Hisoka said, to a now ecstatic Tsuzuki, "you could get the men loaded in the other boats, get that out of the way."

"They are in the other boats sir," Tsuzuki promptly responded, "they have been for hours." Tsuzuki gave his partner a mischievous look, before sneaking up behind the chair of his unsuspecting partner and attempting to drag him over to the war setup on his own desk.

"Now," Tsuzuki said, as he dragged a struggling Hisoka over to his desk, "if _we _could just come to some—"

"All right, all right!" Hisoka said in defeat. He walked the rest of the way over to Tsuzuki's desk. _'Let's get this over with'_ he thought, as he picked out the little figure he thought would be the captain and continued to play Tsuzuki's game.

"Hold your horses," he had the little captain give the order to Tsuzuki's soldiers. He felt his face blush slightly, _'Baka, I can't believe he's making me doing this.'_ He looked over at said baka with a small smile on his face, but was surprised to see him in deep thought. He felt worry and guilty emotions coming from his partner.

Tsuzuki frowned at himself, afraid that Hisoka was going to be angry with him. _'He must be talking about THAT.' _He thought back to that delicious, fluffy chocolate dessert that he completely demolished the night before. '_I couldn't help it,'_ he thought to himself, '_it was just sitting in the fridge staring at me, defenseless, and it looked sooooooooo good.'_

"We…," he hesitated, giving his partner a guilty look. "We... ate the horses yesterday, sir" he finished quickly, bracing himself for the angry response he was sure Hisoka would give.

Hisoka stared at his partner. '_What the heck is he talking about?' _he thought to himself. He thought deeply about his partner's strange statement, but his eyes grew wide in disbelief as he figured out what Tsuzuki was talking about. '_Baka, that wasn't a horse, it's called mousse!'_ He tried to suppress a grin as he said, "Oh yeah." He stood up to get back to his work, saying, "Well I'll be with you—" he stopped in midsentence. He stared at the doorway to their office, where a very stunned Tatsumi stood, mouth slightly open in silent shock.

The brown-haired, blue-eyed shinigami remained in his shocked stance for a few more moments, before regaining his composure. He fixed his glasses, which had been slipping down the brim of his nose, then cleared his throat and said unsurely, "Did you _really_eat the horses yesterday?"

Hisoka turned beet-red, realizing that Tatsumi had missed the context of the whole situation, but mostly because he was embarrassed to be caught playing a child's game. In an attempt to redeem himself, he said "I didn't, they did," he pointed to Tsuzuki.

He turned back to Tsuzuki and walked toward his captain figure. He looked at his partner, who was still looking confusedly between the two of them. Hisoka smiled at his confused partner, and as he sat down, he jokingly said, "enlisted men."


End file.
